The present invention relates to a corona effluent sensor using patterned metallic electrodes and a film containing an organic charge transporting molecule in a polymer matrix as a corona sensing element.
Conventionally, corona sensors have been based on the measurement of the ultraviolet, infrared, or ultrasonic emissions associated with corona generation, or on the electrical interaction of the corona ions with a metallic electrode. Corona sensors of these types have been employed in various settings to monitor corona emission due to its damaging effect on electrical components such as transformers, capacitors, electric motors, and generators. Corona effluents progressively damage the insulation inside these devices leading to equipment failure and potentially hazardous electrical arching. Additionally, corona effluents can be hazardous to human health.
Existing methods for sensing corona that are based on the measurement of the ultraviolet, infrared, or ultrasonic emissions, or on the electrical interaction with a metallic electrode require constant electrical power when measuring and can be prohibitively expensive or impractical to implement in all desired settings.